Nick Wilde
by Solid Scribe
Summary: The sins of his past have caught up to him. Now, officer Nick Wilde will have to cross a line he never thought he'd have to cross again to save his wife and the city. He has 24 hours to save the city or Zootopia will have an explosive Christmas. Can he survive the game of a mad pantheress and outwit her army of assassins all while being streamed live? Please read and review.
1. The Dream

**For the longest time, I haven't really been inspired to write anything, but lately I've been on an action movie watching binge and a few days ago this little plot bunny made its home in my head. So, I figured I'd give it a shot while on break between semesters. This is my first piece of fan fiction in a long time, so I may be a little rusty.**

 **New Update: After rereading the first chapter a few times, I realized I didn't like a few things so I went about editing it. However, by the time I was done it was already mid-January; so I decided to hold on to this story until next December, which is now this December.**

 **M rating cause it's gonna get bloody.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

Chapter 1: The Dream

 _The blaring alarms had stopped long ago, but the emergency light bathed the darkened destroyed office in flashes of red. The room's two occupants stared at each other; one, a perfectly calm fox in a solid black three-piece suit. The other, with pain filled eyes, was a tiger in a dark blue suit and a red tie; unable to stand the tiger was on the floor, his back against the wall._

" _Do you have any idea who I am, you little shit stain?" The tiger gasped out in anguished anger. "Do you think you can get out of here alive after what you've done?"_

" _Yes," the fox replied calmly. "I've already killed your men; you're the only one left." He said as he leveled the still smoking gun at the tiger's head. One final kill and the nightmare would be over. He would be free and no longer be known as Zalgo in the underworld. Named after the mythical daemon Zalgo of Darkness, the killer from the shadows. The fox pulled the trigger and the bullet flew at unseen speeds across the room, impacting perfectly in the middle of the tiger's forehead; killing him._

 _With his target dead, the fox turned to leave. He was now free as per his agreement with Mr. Big. He may have left as Zalgo, but he would return home as Nick Wilde._

 _ **BZZT BZZT BZZT**_

Nicholas P. Wilde awoke with a gasp and fumbled for a moment to turn off the alarm. He knew he should get up, less he incurs his wife's wrath. However, the dream he had, stopped him. ' _Why am I thinking of that night,_ ' he wondered to himself.

"Nick, come on," spoke a voice next to him.

The fox opened his eyes and looked over to see his wife of three years, Judy Hopps, get out of their bed and stroll bare furred to the master bathroom.

' _That life was over a decade ago, besides I'm a changed mammal._ ' He reasoned as he got out of bed.

For the past five years, he had been an officer with ZPD Precinct One and two years into it he and Judy married. Only their closest friends knew they were married, as Nick and Judy were very private mammals. Sure, he may be flashy on the outside with his craftiness and witty responses; and she with her boundless attitude of positivity, but when it came to personal matters both kept things to themselves. Plus, they didn't feel like dealing with the possible anger others would have towards them for being an interspecies couple.

With a groan, he left the bedroom to head down stairs and start his morning workout as part of his long-kept morning routine. Even at 38 years he was still just as strong as he was back when he lived that life.

 **Meanwhile, far from the brooding fox officer**

A dark brown wolf sat on the roof of the Oasis Hotel in Sahara Square and through a powerful scope looked across the district at a modertely sized island in the water. The island, known as Outback Island, was one of Zootopia's lesser known districts; and it was famous for three reasons. First, it's near constant hot weather. Only in the dead of winter did it ever dip below ninety degrees, even now in mid to late December it would only get as low as ninety-three. Second, the unique mammals who called the island home and rarely left. Finally, the most famous reason and the wolf's current interest, was a small island in front of Outback Island proper that was known as Clawcatraz Island.

Clawcatraz Island was an unescapable maximum security prison. For over a hundred years it boasted the world record for being the most secured prison as it was situated in a unique position that guaranteed a harsh death to any mammal foolish enough to think about escaping its walls.

With his survey done, the wolf pulled out his cell and texted a quick message, ' **Are we a go for tonight?** '

He didn't have to wait long for a response. ' **Yes. Remember only the package makes it out alive. Everyone else dies.** '

After reading the message, the wolf put his phone back and continued to look through his scope once more. ' _Shame they didn't factor keeping others from breaking_ _ **in**_ _when they built this prison,_ ' the wolf thought to himself. This was going to make for an interesting Christmas.

 **Next chapter: Clawcatraz Falls**


	2. Clawcatraz Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia

Chapter 2: Clawcatraz Falls

It had been an average December 22nd for the citizens of Zootopia. Mammals went to and from work, the ZPD patrolled the streets and arrested lawbreakers, hustlers tried to make a quick buck with their scams, and procrastinating holiday shoppers began to panic. Just another day that would be forgotten amongst the rest.

Then, the time changed to twelve midnight, and now it was December 23rd and this day would be the start of a 48-hour horror that would be remembered for decades.

"Teams check in," The brown wolf on top of the Oasis Hotel spoke into his headset.

"Team 1 here," came a quick reply.

"Team 2 ready."

"Team 4 checking in."

"Team 3 here."

"Team 5 in position," came the final reply.

"Good," the wolf replied. "Nobody move until Team 5 has killed the power to Clawcatraz." Once the affirmatives were given the wolf continued, "Team 5, go."

Looking through his scope, the wolf could see the lights that lite up the prison began to flicker before going out. A moment later they came back up only to blink out two seconds later. Clawcatraz Island was now blacked out. There was no power and no way to get a message off the island other than a message in a bottle.

"Time to hunt; bring the boss her target alive or else," the wolf radioed to the teams. "You have 35 minutes."

Without a word, the five teams of five mammals each began to move throughout the prison complex; eliminating guard and prisoner alike.

Grey Higgins was the current warden of Clawcatraz and over his 13-year career as warden the aged pig had seen many things within the prison's walls; riots, attempted and failed breakouts, and even a birth once. However, none of that compared to what was happening right now.

"What in the seven hells is going on?" The warden asked the control guards.

"No idea sir. Everything is down; the main power, the backup, phones, coms, even the emergency signal," replied the nearest guard, a rhino.

' _Shit,_ ' Higgins thought to himself. The emergency signal, also known as E.S., was a last call for help should a riot ever get so bad that the prison was in danger of falling; it would call in the cavalry to come in with guns blazing. However, it was on an entirely separate power source that ran independently from everything else and the power source's location was known only to the senior guards. At times, he thought the E.S. was unneeded as there hadn't been a riot in nearly a decade, but it was nice knowing that a backup was in place.

However, knowing that it was unresponsive meant shit had hit the fan long ago. "Load-" Higgins never got another word out; the soft pop and dime sized hole in his head saw to that. As his body fell to the floor, the seven guards turned towards him and as they turned seven more pops rang out in quick succession. Each guard toppled over and each had a hole in their head.

None of them ever saw the two smoking barrels, from the two fully covered assailants. In fact, no one in the entire prison saw anything or ever would again. Well, except one.

At 28 minutes and 45 seconds, his phone buzzed. The wolf picked it up and read the text; ' **Target is secure, all witnesses have been blacked, and Clawcatraz has been blinded.** '

' _Perfect,_ ' the wolf thought as he typed out a quick reply. ' **Move out and head to base. We have to prepare for tonight.** '

Knowing that the teams had everything covered, the wolf began to pack up his scope and prepared to leave. He paused for a moment and looked out at the city decorated for Christmas. ' _Rest ye merry gentlemammals, in pieces._ ' With that thought, he picked up his bag and vanished as though he was never there. Soon the shit would hit the fan for fourteen million mammals and no one could see it coming.

 **3:30a.m., Police Chief Adrian Bogo's house**

 _ **RING RING RING**_

With a shake, Adrian Bogo awoke with a start. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the telephone next to the bed; because god help whoever was stupid enough to wake his wife, his pregnant wife, Beatrice "Bessy" Bogo.

"What!?" he said in a harsh whisper into the receiver, only to be greeted with the dial tone.

At that moment, the ringer went off again. More awake now, Bogo realized the ring was coming from within the top drawer of the nightstand. He quickly opened the drawer and looked at the blaringly red phone. Along with the badge Chief of Police, this phone was passed down from chief to chief. Among the 20 chiefs before him, the phone had rung 12 times. 11 of those 12 rings resulted in disasters so bad the current chief retired within 2 months of the ring. Most of the chiefs retired normally, but 3 committed suicide and one disappeared without leaving so much as a trace. The only time it didn't result in a disaster and a change of police chiefs was when they first tested it.

Adrian quickly picked up the phone, as to not let it ring a third time, and began to lift it to his ear. 'Well, Adrian, you have been wanting to spend more time with the calves. With your last little one on the way, looks like you'll be doing just that,' he thought as he placed the receive next to his ear. "Go for Bogo."

"Sir? It's Clopson. We have a situation."

Eric Clopson, a moose, he had been serving as dispatcher longer than Bogo had been Chief of Police. Where Benjamin was friendly with everyone and could find the latest info about anything going on in the city. Eric was strict, extremely detail oriented, and knew all 682 police codes by heart. When he had started 50 years ago, there were 409 police codes.

"What's happened?" Bogo asked. May as well get right to it.

"Clawcatraz didn't check in for the 2a.m. check in. At 2:15 a check was requested and no response was given. At 2:18a.m. a message was sent directly to Warden Higgs line. There was no connection. At 2:20a.m. the E.S. was checked and found to be disconnected. Immediately after that, at 2:21a.m., Precinct 12 was contacted and officers were requested to investigate. Thirty minutes later, at 2:51a.m., Officer Meows reported in, saying that the fairy had not responded to their request and no visual power can be seen coming from the prison. At 2:56a.m. I checked the power outline of the city and Clawcatraz is dark. Sir, I think something has happened at the prison to cause it to go dark."

"Fuck," Bogo replied as it was the first thing to enter his mind when Eric had started speaking and it grew with every sentence. "Contact 12's Assistant Chief and tell him we have a Code Gray on Clawcatraz. Lock the area to the prison down and have the S.W.A.T. gear up. Full assault. I'm inbound, no movement until I arrive."

"Yes sir," Clopson replied before hanging up; to carry out the orders.

Now came the came the difficult part Bogo had been dreading, having to wake up his wife. As he leaned over to gently shake her, she spoke, "I heard."

Opening one tired eye and looking at him through the darkness of their bedroom she said, "Go do what you need to do, Adrian. We'll be here waiting for you." Patting her pregnant belly.

"Thank you, Bessy," he replied with a smile. Giving her a kiss on her forehead. He looked at her pregnant belly and said, "Listen to your mother or you're grounded," before giving her belly a kiss. Beatrice was a head and a half shorter than him, making her very short for their species. She was often referred to as the runt of the family. The oldest of 7 and the only girl. Each of her brothers were taller than her by the time they became a teenager. Even, 7 of her 8 children were already taller than her. Due to her size, each pregnancy had been risky, but each one turned out okay and Bogo hoped this was the case with the last one.

With a groan, he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

This was a terrible way to start Christmas Eve's Eve.

 **Next chapter: FUBAR**

Here's a little info of the characters.

Eric Clopson-moose- Has been on the force for 50 years. At 72 years old, he is the second oldest member of the current roster of officers and the 7th oldest officer since the police's founding.

Lauren Meows-jaguar- Became a cop and joined the force a couple of years before Judy started at the Academy. Despite being a jungle type feline, Lauren, loves the desert atmosphere of Sahara Square.

Beatrice "Bessy" Bogo-cape buffalo- The oldest of 7, but also the shortest and only girl. Beatrice has been married to Bogo for 20 years and mother to their 8 calves with another on the way. Though she is short, she is the only mammal to ever make Bogo beg for mercy. (She was inspired by Zanrok's Bessy Bogo from The Conspiracy.)


	3. FUBAR

**A/N:** I hope everyone is enjoying this story, please be sure to give it a review as reviews will help get the chapters out faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia

* * *

Chapter 3: FUBAR

 **Sahara Square, Docks 5:00a.m.**

Bogo let out a sigh of tiredness as he looked through his binoculars at the prison across the bay. He really was getting on in his years. Sure, he was still the toughest SOB in precinct one, but years of city disasters, seeing fellow officers retire, the occasional cop death, and seeing how old his kids were had started to weigh heavily on his heart.

"Sir!" a voice called loudly through his headset, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" Bogo asked focusing back on the task at hand.

"Sir, this is Tusken. I had the Razorbacks split up into five groups of three and search this prison. All targets are down."

"You mean-"

"They're dead, sir."

"How many prisoners escaped?" Bogo asked fearing the worst.

"That's the odd thing, sir. They're all dead, too. You really need to see this."

"On my way," Bogo replied with slight confusion in his voice as he headed to get into a boat.

This wasn't making any sense to him. The prisoners were dead too? Was there a gas leak or did a riot somehow end with everybody dying; and why didn't the prison have power?

After a quick ten-minute ride, Bogo arrived at Zootopia's most famous prison a place he had only been to twice before. As he got closer to the building a smell began to fill his nostrils, a decrepit rotting putrid smell; the smell of death. Before he could finish the walk to the door and head into the building proper the door open and the smell hit Bogo like a ton of bricks.

Bartholomew "Bart" Tusken, a warthog, captain of the Razorbacks, ZPD's elite S.W.A.T. unit. The Razorbacks were only called in when things were going to be a massacre.

"Stinks to high heaven, don't it?" Bart asked as he got closer to the chief.

"That smell, does that mean?"

"Every last one of them, Chief." The captain replied. "The guards, the prisoners. All of them are dead. I don't know who did this or why, but they were good."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no CSI, but we did look at a couple of the bodies and all of them only had one bullet hole. Whoever it was, was highly trained and the scary thing? Is that they're still in this city."

Bogo's eyes widened slightly at the realization. Someone or a group of mammals had found a way into the prison, killed everyone in single shot kills, and left. All without raising an alarm.

"Captain, tell your men to stand down. S.W.A.T. will be taking over guarding this place, waiting for CSI to arrive."

"Sir, yes sir!" Tusken replied with a salute before leaving.

After confirming for himself that the prison's guards were dead, Bogo sighed and thought, ' _This isn't how I imagined starting my Christmas._ '

"What was the point?" He said aloud with one last look around.

* * *

 **Downtown**

At a high-rise miles away overlooking the Downtown and Savanna Central districts, an imposing figure sat behind an ornate desk reading information from a computer in front of them as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

"Are they in place?" the figure suddenly asked with a feminine voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," a voice masculine replied as a second figure stepped forward revealing themselves to be a camel in an immaculate 3-piece suit.

"And, our R.S.V.P.s?"

"All within the city now, the Sisters were the last to arrive this morning. All understand that if they move before you give the go ahead, they will become the new target with a $20 billion bounty on their head," The camel replied.

"And, our special guest Rory and our Op units are bringing in?"

"They have been secured and know nothing of what is happening."

"Good," they replied a small smile appearing on their muzzle.

"Um, ma'am?" the camel asked with a small touch of fear. "Are you sure we should go through with this?"

The smile disappeared. The figure looked away from the computer, slowly stood from their chair, and made their around the desk. Stepping into the light the figure was revealed to be a pantheress. Only once she stood in front of the camel did she speak; her voice coming out low and soft, but promising pain and death if questioned, "Yes, Leonard, I am. It has taken me over a decade to repair the damage our family suffered in one night. And, nearly half a decade more to prepare everything for revenge against our attacker. I don't give a damn about the rules or the rumors. I will burn this city to the ground to complete my goal. I didn't claw myself free from the dirt to give it all up. Now, Say. My. NAME!"

"Yes, Red Khan," Leonard immediately replied. "I will not step out again."

"Good," she replied with narrowed eyes. "Be sure that you don't. Now, I am going to check a few things, have lunch, and then head out to the office to meet our honored guest for tomorrow's… festivities."

"Yes, ma'am," with a nod, Leonard turned and hurriedly left.

"All I want for Christmas is your mangled corpse," she sang to herself as she walked back to her desk. There was much to prepare to make sure this holiday massacre happened.

* * *

 **Clawcatraz**

"So, what do you think Carrots?" Nick asked as he looked across at his wife.

"I'm not sure Nick. This doesn't make any sense," Judy replied. She looked up from the list she and Nick had been going over and continued, "Essentially, the prison was attacked just to kill everyone inside."

Nick silently agreed with his wife. The power it would take to pull this off gave Nick pause. Very few mammals could pull this off and those that could stayed away from Zootopia. Who ever did this did it to send a message, a very large fish has just entered the pond that was Zootopia.

"Hey, Slick," Judy called, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Do you have an A113MM101?" She asked. "It's the only one I don't have a match for."

"Let me check," Nick replied.

When they had arrived at the prison, the Wildes were assigned prison id match up. CSI had gathered the prisoner id from everybody they came across and then, gave that last to the Wildes. Now, they were going through the prison's Master List and matching prisoner ids, as names weren't used.

"Sorry Carrots, but no A113MM101 here," Nick replied.

"Then it looks like someone was taken out." Judy said. "Come on Nick. We gotta head to the main Courthouse." She stood up and was heading towards the door when Nick spoke up.

"No can do. Our shift just ended five minutes ago," replied Nick.

"Crackers," Judy exclaimed, to which Nick laughed.

Judy was a nearly perfect model cop except for one fault, she went overtime too often. After two weeks of accumulating thirty hours of overtime, she was brought into Bogo's office and told she'd receive a month of parking duty if she went an hour over per pay period. At first Judy hadn't quite believed him, and three months later she went an hour and five minutes over. The next day, she began a month of parking duty. Ever since, Judy did her best not to get overtime.

"Don't worry," Nick said as he walked up behind her. "The name will still be there tomorrow. For now let's head home."

"Okay." She agreed. "You owe me a Murdoch episode."

Nick gave a chuckle as they headed towards the CSI head to check out for the end of their shift.

* * *

 **Zootopia**

Word of the attack had spread faster than fire in a dry forest.

"I heard it was foreign agents."

Each rumor sounding my ridiculous and crazier than the last.

"Obviously it was the government. Don't you realize how much they'll save not having to pay for the prisoners' upkeep?"

There were a few who had an inkling, but were still in the dark.

"Think this is part of her plan? Pretty ballsy to wipe out a national prison."

In the end, the prison attack would soon be overshadowed.

"Four hours 'til mark, Ma'am."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Savanna Central, 1955 Cypress Grove Lane**

Nick sighed contently as he settled into the sofa. Originally, his house had been little more than a shack, but when he started to get serious about Judy. He tore it down and over a course of nine months built a moderately large house; two months later he proposed.

The house was three floors, with a basement. While large, to accommodate fifty to sixty of Judy's visiting relatives or Clawhauser, it wasn't large enough for an elephant. The house was 18,000 . and had 7 bedrooms, 8½ bathrooms, a study, pool, 3 car garage, and an A/V room. Everyone was always surprised to see the house for the first time when they visited, especially Judy's parents. Now, after three years, the house was just another part of the couple.

"Hey, we're out of groceries; so, I'm heading out to the store," Judy called from the kitchen.

"Okay, Carrots," Nick replied. "See you when you get back. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

After hearing Judy's car leave, Nick picked up the remote and began flipping through channels looking for something to watch. Judy would be back in an hour or so, they would have dinner, watch an episode or two of Murdoch Mysteries, and then turn in early for an exciting Christmas Eve tomorrow.

Two and a half hours later

Nick was starting to worry. Judy should have been back at least an hour ago. She wouldn't be gone this long without texting him and he knew traffic shouldn't be so bad that it prolonged her return by a full hour.

"Fuck," Nick exclaimed as he reached for his cell, to call ZPD, just as it beeped indicating he had a text message.

He looked at the screen and saw that the message was from Judy. Opening the message he read, ' _Go to the front door, turn around, get on your knees, and put your hands behind your back._ '

' _What the?_ ' Nick thought with a raised eyebrow. ' _Now isn't the time for games, Fluff._ ' He texted back.

A second later the same message appeared again and was quickly followed by a second message, ' _This isn't a game._ '

A third message, 'Do as we say and don't contact your coworkers or Mrs. Wilde won't see Christmas morning.'

The final message wasn't a message, but a picture. It was an image of Judy covered in cuts, bruises, and blood; a sleeve on her shirt had been ripped and her left eye was swollen.

Everything went quiet, silent as death. Nick wasn't sure he was breathing anymore. Then, a sound appeared climbing rapidly like a rocket.

Nick Wilde was screaming.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Rules**


End file.
